Some things Never change
by spobyshipper153
Summary: The Liars have grown up and made their families right rosewood their and daughter's are starting sophomore year what happens when A starts targeting them? Paily, Spoby, Ezria, and Haleb Let meknow what you think! Look at cover photo to see what the girls look like:)


**Ok so im trying this out let me know if you like it **

* * *

**Character summary's**

* * *

Alexis Cavanaugh: Lexi 16 toby and spencer's oldest daughter, she has she Has blonde curly hair and toby's bright blue eye's strive's to be the best of everything(just like her mother)

Mason Cavanaugh: 13 Emma's immature younger brother he has spencer's brown hair and brown eyes

Emma Cavanaugh: 7 looks almost identical to spencer except with toby's blue eye's and his personality

Carson Fitz: 14 she may have brown hair but she is a total blonde, tries to be exactly like her older sister Kinsley , Has Aria's Hazel eyes

Kinsley Fitz: 16 very outgoing, not afraid to express her feelings, has Ezra's dark brown curly hair and and bright icy blue eye's usually minds what her parents say, has Aria's since of style

Henry Fitz: 18, starting his senior year at rosewood high he may seem perfect outside but is no where near on the inside

Magnolia Fields: 16 Slightly albino, has pale skin and pale blonde hair with bright blue eyes, Is emerassed about her having two mom's and spends most of the time with her dad, the high school "It" girls, she can come across and mean and bitchy but is actually lovable once you get to know her

Hope Feilds: feternal Twin sister and the exact opposite of Magnolia she cares about both her moms and excepts the fact they are gay, Medium Length brown hair and and green eyes has Glasses and excels in school

Lucas Feilds: " Luke" is 7, he is the adoptive son of emily and paige, would do anything to help out a friend

Annabeth Rivers: 16, dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes best friend of Magnolia Feilds together they rule the school ,she's nice and down to earth with a rebellious side. her real name is Pandora but she goes by her middle name Annabeth

Katherine Rivers: 17 Kat, huge crush on Henry Fitz would do anything for a laugh, With a wild side, Fiery red hair and brown eye's

Nicole Rivers: 13 bubbly and clueless Caleb's Dark brown hair and brown eyes

* * *

Chapter one

**Kinsley Fitz **

I look in the mirror as I finish fixing my hair. I can't believe this i'm starting my sophomore year today

"kinsley?" I hear my sister say from the door way

"what do you want carson?" I say

"Can u fix my hair like that?" she pleads

"I don't have time"

"Pleeeeese" she begs

I don't know why she always wants my to help her get ready. I mean all I ever really do to my hair is comb it out.

"No" I snap

"Fine" she snapped back and stomps away

"Whatever" I sigh

"You know she Idolizes you" I hear my mom say from the door frame "she wants to be just like you

"well its annoying" I say

"are you excited about starting your sophomore year?" she ask

"yeah I geuss, does this look good?" I say showing her my dress. Im wearing a knee length yellow dress with a shot black leather jacket.

"yes, it looks like something I would have worn in high school" she says smiling

"I hope that's a good thing" I say

"It is, I promise" she answers "do you need me to take you to school or do you have a ride?" she asks me

"No, Lexi should be here in about 20 minutes" I answer

"well when you finish getting ready come downstairs, I made Pancakes" she says

"Thanks" I said as she walked down stairs, I finished applying my makeup and combing my hair and Im ready to go. As I start to walk towerds the door my phone dings. I see a text from a blocked number

_Sophomore year, year of your dreams or your nightmare's? I'll be watching _

_Kisses -A _

Who the hell is A? I think to myself

I head down stairs to see my family eating breakfast I get my plate and take a seat.

"so are you excited about starting your sophomore year?" my dad asks

"Yeah" I lie. The truth is I felt like I was going to throw up. Who had just texted me? where they out to get me?

Suddenly hear a car honk outside after a few good bye's and good lucks from my family, I head out the door.

**Alexis Cavanaugh**

I wake up to the sound of my Alarm clock buzzing. I open my eyes and role out of bed and head to the bathroom I bring my clothes and Earrings with me.

When get in the room I turn the shower on, but I forgot to lock the door

When I finished I got out and started applying mousse to my hair when I realized my clothes were gone.

I had brought them, right? I throw on a robe and go back to my room where see it. Lying on the bed my brand dress with two muddy hand prints on the front. "Mason!" I scream

I run down stairs wearing still just a robe

"hey, what happened?" My mom asked

"him" I scream pointing at my brother hiding behind my mom

"I didn't do anything" Mason say's innocently. He grins and holds up his hands reviling the mud on them.

I start to chase after him. My mom stops me in my path as he runs out of the room and giggles

"why do you _always _take his side!" I yell to my mom

"I'm not taking his side, but I can't let you kill him" My mom laughs

"why are you laughing I have nothing to wear and it's my first day!" I scream back

"Im sure you can find something, just go upstairs and finish getting ready, kinsley will be waiting"

"Uggggg" I scream and storm up the stairs when my phone buzzes

_Family issues? I totally get it. Bet your mom does to, I'll be watching _

_Kisses -A_

A wave of fear hits me was there someone in the house? and who is A?

Luckily I find something to wear when I finish getting ready head downstairs run out the door and in to my car.

When I get to kinsley I honk the horn and look at the text again. Should I tell kinsley? should I tell my mom? I quickly put my phone away as I see her walking out the door.

**K so what do you think? should I continue let me know!**


End file.
